Just My Luck
by Sexii Teddy Bear Writer
Summary: Ginny Gets caught up in old memories of her past life. It’s been 12 years since her mother stopped talking to her. And Hermione goes through a devastating time! Till they both have a shot of good luck... will it stay!
1. The New Life

**Just My Luck

* * *

**

_Description: **Ginny Gets caught up in old memories of her past life. It's been 12 years since her mother stopped talking to her. And Hermione goes through a devastating time! Till they both have a shot of good luck!

* * *

**_

**A/N**_…Sorry I stopped my first story …it just wasn't me... Anyways I hope you come to like this one! Review Please!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The New Life

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley woke up to her alarm clock ringing as she opened her eyes the familiar emerald room (It was her favorite color). She hit the snooze button went to her kitchen to get her coffee started. She opened her door took out the mail in the mail box. As she was looking through the letters she found one from Hogwarts addressed to Daniel Steven Weasley and one from Hermione. She opened Hermione's right away since they were still best friends. It said:

_Dear Gin,_

_I hope to tell you that Ronald and I broke up. So I'm moving out and have no where to stay and Emily wants to come to. I shall not leave her here. Do you mind if I come and stay? I don't for how long but I won't be long._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger _

_& Emily Elizabeth Granger_

Ginny went to the kitchen to get her coffee. Then she got a quill and parchment to write back. Telling her it was fine. She gave it to her owl to send out. After that she went and woke up her son.

"Dan...Danny! Get Up!" A little blonde haired boy with gray eyes turned to look at his mother. "Why must I it is the summer I want to sleep in."

"We have to get you ready. You have a letter." Ginny replied. With that she handed him the letter and they exchanged glances.

Daniel opened up the letter read it aloud "Daniel Steven Weasley …You have been accepted in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He jumped up to hug his mom.

Ginny Smiled to see her son so happy. "Dan…I have more good news. Hermione and Emily are coming to stay with us for awhile."

"That's cool they can have the extra rooms! Hey, is she going to Hogwarts too."

"You can ask her when she gets here. Get ready we have to go to many places." With that Ginny walked out to get a shower.

After her shower she went to her closet pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a tan t-shirt. Then put on her brown leather jacket and brown sling-backs. She grabbed her purse and then went to get Dan.

He was waiting down on the couch downstairs. He was wearing black jeans and a sliver shirt (he never knew his father but if he did he was a lot like him).

Dan looked up, "Ready mom?"

"Yes let's go." They headed towards the door and hopped in the car.

* * *

**_To Ron, Hermione, & Emily

* * *

_**

"You can't tell me you're serious!" screamed Ron.

"You can not control who's child that is and if he wants to see her it shall be!" Hermione walked to the table and sat down. "Well I raised her don't I have a say so in this matter, you never told me she wasn't my child!" Ron's temper was rising.

Hermione stood back up, "Ronald Weasley look at her she looks nothing like you. Does that not say anything?" Ron looked down, "She looks like you I thought it's just…I knew but didn't want to believe it."

Hermione looked at a broken Ron, "I'm moving out Gin has accepted both me and Emily to move in." She put her engagement ring down on the table, "Emily, you ready."

A teenage girl with brown eyes, brown hair and about 5 foot 2 inches walked down the stairs, "Yes mom, I'm ready." She said her good-bye to the man whom she thought was her father.

Hermione grabbed her own suitcase, "Herms, keep the ring at least. I don't hate you …" Hermione interrupted Ron, "Ron I know you don't hate me but I must go it's the right thing for all of us."

Ron put the ring in Hermione's hand, "at least write maybe we could be friends when you feel better!" Hermione closed her hand and walked out the door and out to the car.

Ron sat in his house…all alone.

* * *

**_Ginny & Daniel

* * *

_**

Ginny and Daniel were almost done with school shopping all they had to do is get him a wand. Ginny smiled, "The one and only_ Ollivander's_!"

They went in to get the wand it took about 7 tries till he found HIS wand. When they went to walk out Ginny bumped into a man and dropped all her son's books.

She picked them up in a rush and the man offered her a hand of help. She took it and looked up, "Draco!" He looked right at her, "Ginny…wow I'm sorry! I was in a rush."

Ginny blushed she couldn't help but notice he was still so cute, "It's ok, what are you doing here?" Draco looked over at a boy and back, "This is my Godson, Andrew, I'm helping him prepare for school. So why are you here?"

Ginny pointed to Dan, "This is my son." her son and Draco just stared at each other!

* * *

**A/N…**I'm going to stop there! Just to make u wanna read some more...Please Review! I know grammar might not be good I'm only in 8th grade …Try to ignore it! I hope you like it! My next chapter will be up I think next Thursday (May 18th).


	2. Past Comes To Present

**Just My Luck

* * *

**

_Description: **Ginny Gets caught up in old memories of her past life. It's been 12 years since her mother stopped talking to her. And Hermione goes through a devastating time! Till they both have a shot of good luck!

* * *

**_

**A/N**…_Sorry I stopped my first story …it just wasn't me... Anyways I hope you come to like this one! Review Please! **And to **_**_ChosenOne144_**_** who reviewed** **"ha ha ha you suck bitch!**" get a life and learn you don't insult (or flame) other people's fanfics unless you write ones yourself cause it makes you look like a loser plus the fact your only doing it cause your friends with Caitlin whom I did nothing to…any one else please leave reviews and constructive criticism is encouraged (NO FLAMES)…Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past Comes To Present

* * *

**

Ginny pointed to Dan, "This is my son." her son and Draco just stared at each other, "You ok Draco?" '_Well that was a stupid question Gin, you never told him about Daniel.' Ginny thought to herself._

Draco finally spoke, "Is there something I should know?" Dan stood there confused more than anything else. Thoughts run through his head 'Is this my father or am I imaging this…' Ginny frowned and looked at her son, "Draco I don't think I should talk about it here."

Draco sighed, "Come to my house for a fancy dinner tonight, will you please?" Ginny looked at her son then back to Draco, "Ok… we can talk then. Here is my address" Ginny handed him a card with her phone number and location of her home. "Ok, a car will come get you at 7pm sharp. Goodbye."

Ginny and Dan walked out of their way then strait to the car and got in it. "Mom, can I ask why that man looked like me?" Ginny looked at her son, "well Dan…" she paused, "Draco Is your father."

Dan smiled, "Well does that mean you guys will get back together tonight." Ginny looked as if she lost track for a few moments, "Danny don't count on it."

Dan became very curious, "Why mom?" Ginny pulled over at the house, "we will talk about it in the house."

Dan and Ginny walked into the house and the phone was ringing. "Put it on speaker Danny!"

Dan walked to the phone base and clicked the speaker button, "hello?" A sweet voice came from the speaker "Hi is this Daniel?" "Yes it is who this is?"

The angelic voice came again, "Oh sorry this is Emily."

Daniel quickly responded, "Oh hey I heard you're moving in." Emily sigh, "yeah, we are going to be there at 6 o'clock."

Daniel looked at his mom, "We'll I'll see you then." The both said bye and hung up the phone. Ginny looked at her son, "Sit down we can talk now."

Dan sat down across from his mom, "Ok, I'm ready to listen." Ginny looked at her son and started the story.

"Well, about 13 years ago I started to date Draco. We dated for about a year before I decide I was ready to…well you know!" Dan nodded his head and Ginny continued, "Well, a week before I ended my last year in Hogwarts my mother or your grandma found what me and Draco did…and forbid me to speak to him….."

Dan interrupted his mom, "Why?" Ginny continued, "Well, my mother thought of it wrongly. After I graduated I spent about a 6weeks at home. But when I found out I was pregnant with you I left to tell Draco. I had not seen him since the last day of school. So I went to his mother's house to find out that he moved. I look for him everywhere I could think…."

With this Ginny frowned, "I gave up and decided to find a home and a job I haven't talked to my mother in 12 years. And the only contact with any of my family I have is Ronald, Fred, and George. And none of them know about you even though you know them all so well…" Ginny started to cry and Dan hugged his mom, "Mom don't cry I understand everything. I still love you. Maybe this could be the night we start to fix everything."

Ginny looked at her son, "Your right, we have been given another shot lets make the best of it." They smiled at each other knowing everything would be better.

There was a knock on the door and Dan went to get it. "Mom, they are here!" as Dan said that the clock chimed 6:00pm.

In walked Hermione and her daughter. "Ok, Dan you show Emily her room and help her unpack her stuff." Dan Pick up her book bag and her two suit cases and showed Emily to her room.

With that Ginny took Hermione to her room. When they got to Hermione's room Ginny closed the door.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." Hermione bewitched her stuff so it all went where it was to go, "Ok, what's up."

"Daniel and I ran into Draco today by Ollivander's." Hermione looked right at Ginny, "You're kidding! What happened?" Ginny explained what happen and how she told Daniel why he wasn't known to any of his family members.

"Gin, it's really your second chance. This is what you wanted." Ginny smiled, "But what am I to wear to his house tonight!" Hermione got a big bright smile, "Let's go find out!"

They walked to Ginny's room and into her closet (which was huge). "Ok here we go." Hermione she as she walked out with Three skirts, nine shirts, and two dresses.

Ginny tried on each thing in different styles but there was one thing they both liked the most. A dress, it was a little above her knees and was a halter dress it was sparkly emerald color and it made her look gorgeous. On Her feet she wore black heels. She put light make-up on and some gloss. To top it off, black diamonds tear drop earrings and necklace.

Hermione smiled, "It's perfect!" Ginny blushed, "So it's good?" "Yeah!" they both giggled.

The clock chimed 7pm, "Ok well you don't mind watching the Dan right?" Hermione smiled, "I owe it to you!" Ginny smiled "you owe me nothing it's my pleasure to have you stay, but thanks!"

They headed down stairs to find their kids' playing video games. Ginny went over to her son, "Danny, Hun…I'm going to leave soon and listen to Herms." Dan looked up at his mom, "Good luck and love you mom." Hermione walked in the room, "The car is outside."

Ginny hugged her son and left to get in the car. She sat there listening to music in the limo on the way. One song she couldn't but help to smile…

_I'm falling even more in love with you__  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you_

…It was THEIR song and he use to sing it to her. A few songs later she pulled up to a huge mansion. The diver opened her door and she got out and went up to the door. She paused and took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened…….

* * *

**A/N…**_I decided to end it there so I could update on time so…the song is "Hanging By a Moment" by Lifehouse! I hope you like it! Oh and please review I would love your input! No flames! Please leave reviews and constructive criticism is encouraged (NO FLAMES)…Thank you! The next **update date is… Next Saturday (May 27th).** The only way I will miss an up date I set is if I have school issues, I'm sick, or something major. Thanks I hope you enjoy my story! **Oh and...REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	3. The Perfect Night

**Just My Luck

* * *

**

_**Description:** Ginny Gets caught up in old memories of her past life. It's been 12 years since her mother stopped talking to her. And Hermione goes through a devastating time! Till they both have a shot of good luck... will it stay?! **

* * *

** _

_**A/N…**Sorry So Long But I'll get at least four chapters out this month…hopefully I get a new keyboard soon…Thanks for reading!!! Oh and ahead of time my keyboard is messed up so my number **keys don't work** so I can't use them or all that so sorry for any problem in my story.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Night

* * *

**

The driver opened her door and she got out and went up to the door. She paused and took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened there stood Draco stunned in a black mock turtle neck and black dress pants. Ginny blushed, "I see your impressed." She Put Her Hand on Draco's Chin and closed his mouth and giggled, "I'm still the same I hope you know."

Draco came to his senses, "Sorry it's just your beautiful and very stunning in the dress." Ginny smiled again, "Are you going to invite me in?" Draco Put His hand out for Ginny and she took it. He leaded down a hall and a spiral staircase to a door just a plain door, a plain mahogany door.

Draco turned and faced Ginny "ok I promised myself I wouldn't show you this right away but it's a great place to eat dinner. It clams my nerves and reminds me of you." Ginny blushed and Draco opened the door.

Behind the door was a huge room covered by this big furry black pillow. In the corner was a huge stereo system work by voice. And on the big pillow were tons of silver and green throw pillows of different designs, shape and sizes. But Best of all was the smell of French vanilla and cherry candles on the many glass chandeliers on the ceiling that softly lit the room.

"So Gin, Do you have any idea why this room reminds me of you?" Ginny blushed, "Well because we talked for so long about living on our own and you promised me that I could have the room of my dreams." "Bingo…Enjoy it a bit I'll be back with dinner and red wine. Every thing in here is voice activated …well electronic stuff." He walked out the door and Ginny layed down on the pillow and many thoughts came to her mind.

_He was thinking of me too …I can't believe it after all this time… if he did wouldn't he had looked?... he's bluffing I'm probably just some naïve girl…no he is too good…I should ask him…_

Draco walked in with a big tray and set it down beside Ginny. "Here you go." "Draco may I ask why you never tried to find me after school ended?" "What… after school my mother kicked me out of the house for no reason. Then I went to your home after I got the chance and your mother said you didn't want to talk to me and handed me a note…" he gave her the note that was clearly her mom's…

_Draco,_

_I don't wish to see you anymore I am truly sorry I feel you used me_

_Ps. Love isn't real …well at least not ours Love, Ginny_

Ginny read it "that's a fake" Draco smiled, "I knew it was fake for two reasons the hand writing wasn't yours and you sign your name Kisses from your Baby, Gin. After that I went to my home and my mom gave me two letters. This one is to my mom from yours"

He handed Ginny the note…

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Draco has impregnated my daughter and I do not want him around her and I'm asking you to not let her know he lives there anymore or suggest he moves._

_Ps. No message back please Gin wouldn't be happy Mrs. Weasley_

"Then this one I think you know because you left it to my mother when you stopped it told me to…" Ginny Interrupted "I know it said I miss you and wanting you to meet someone if you care to see me go to Ron he will tell you were I was. You never went."

Draco sighed, "Gin I did I went to Ron. He said he thinks I don't deserve you and ignored me."

"Sorry I should have guessed."

"Its ok gin I want to make this up to you."

"Draco you have a son to make it up to first."

"Dan…he looks like me… I know …god what does he think of me."

"He just wants his father… he knows I love you… and all we have to do is find a way to make you a permanent part of the family… because I don't want to stare at a splitting image of you knowing you don't love him or me…"

"Gin, I love you and Dan is my kid of course I love him and like to know him more. Gin do you think we could start over?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because we have a son and we should start where we left off. If that's ok with you."

"Of Course" Draco Move they tray out of the way but sending it floating to the kitchen. Then He Moved towards her and softly kissed her. "Draco, how about you come to my house and meet Danny, he's home with Hermione and Elizabeth."

Draco smiled "Yeah let me through some jeans on though. I'll meet you in the limo"

* * *

**_Ginny's House Fifteen Minutes later…

* * *

_**

They walked in Ginny's house and they found Harry, Ron, And the Twins. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Ron got up, "What's Draco doing here?"

Ginny looked at Draco then back to Ron, "To see his family, why are you here?" Harry interrupted, "I need to talk to Hermione. The other just came to see there nephew."

"Ok, where are they?" Ginny questioned

"Oh Fred called her to see. She took the kids to eat." As George Said this Hermione walked in with the kids and froze. "Harry…" Hermione glanced at Ron then back to Harry "…Harry I heard you needed to talk to me?" Harry smiled, "Yes and can we go to your room or outside?" "I'd prefer outside." So at that they walked outside.

Then attention turned to Draco. "Ginny You Should have never brought him here." Ron said looking somewhat concerned.

"Ron, get over it its mom's fault he never came to help and yours too. Yeah I know you told him to leave me alone. Ron I love Draco and the past Twelve years have been hell. And for the fact you pushed away Danny's father makes me think about never letting you near…" Draco interrupted Ginny's screaming, "Gin, no stop he had rights not to like me I wasn't nicest to him…don't blame your brother. As for us we are fine still and maybe one day I could change his mind about me."

Ginny nodded her head and turned to Danny, "Dan and Draco come with me the rest of you stay."

Ginny, Draco and their son went to the back patio.

Ginny turned around "I'll leave you two to talk" with that she went back into the house to talk with her brothers.

* * *

_**TO HARRY AND HERMIONE**_

g is Hermione and b is Harry

* * *

"Herms, why did you leave Ron?"b 

"Just because, I couldn't stand seeing him miserable like that he's not stupid he knows it's your kid." g

"Well, we all know that but, he also knows that was when we were drunk."b

"Yeah, but Harry it doesn't change that Ron is miserable he wants a kid of his own and with me I'm not sure … well I'm not sure I'm the best for him." g

"Then here read this after everyone leaves." b

"What is it?" g

"A Note from Ron" b

"Ok, let's go back inside" g

They walked back into the house.

* * *

_**LIVING ROOM**_

with everyone besides Draco and Danny

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione and Harry walked into a room of giggling people. Ron looked up at Hermione, "hey can I tell you a joke." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down, "sure I guess."

"Ok, there were four girls going to a party. The three lesbians were in the back seat and the strait chick was driving. K?"

Hermione nodded, "well they got to the first stoplight and the first lesbian said 'hurry it's going to turn red' it turned red the strait chick asked 'how did you know that?' and the les said 'lesbians know everything.' Then they got to the second stoplight and the second lesbian said 'hurry it's going to turn yellow' it turned yellow the strait chick asked 'how did you know that?' and the lesbian said 'lesbians know everything.' Then they got to the last stoplight and the last lesbian said 'don't worry it'll stay green' it stayed green and the strait chick asked 'how did you know that?' and the les said 'lesbians know everything.' Well they got to the party and they walk up the stairs and went to ring the… ummm…"

Hermione laughed, "Do you want to say doorbell…" Ron interrupted, "lesbians know everything" Everyone laughed even Hermione.

Fred got up, "it's close to midnight and we have to get ready to go to mom's birthday party tomorrow."

Ginny Looked up, "Can I come?" They all looked right at her Ron was first to speak "I think she'll like that. Just make sure to bring Draco and Danny well makes it a surprise. Be ready at noon we will come get you guys." With that they all walked out of the house.

* * *

_**A/N…. **sorry I'll get to Draco's and Danny's conversation next chapter. I'm changing the title to **Families Reunited **ha-ha hope you like this chapter REVIEWS PLEASE… Well Chapter Four will be Posted on **December fifteenth **Thanks Review and no flames only constructive criticism… REVIEW.

* * *

_


	4. Familes Reunited

**Just My Luck

* * *

**

_Description: **Ginny Gets caught up in old memories of her past life. It's been 12 years since her mother stopped talking to her. And Hermione goes through a devastating time! Till they both have a shot of good luck... will it stay?!

* * *

**_

_**A/N…**Sorry this chapter is late hated the other keyboard and got a new one. I'm good hope you like this Chapter. Reviews!!!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Families Reunited

* * *

**

**Draco and Danny

* * *

**

Dan look at his dad, "Well, at least I know you're my real father it's unmistakable."

Draco chuckled, "I'm sorry, Danny."

"For what?"

"Not being there if I knew…"

Dan interrupted his father, "Look mom told me everything, you did nothing wrong and if she is willing to start from where you guys were then I am too. That's if it's ok with you…Dad?"

"Well I'll have to get to know you two but I'd do anything in the whole world to have Ginny back and your just a plus I always wanted a son."

They carried on the conversation for awhile. Till Ginny Came out the back door, "Hey, everyone left…so if you want to talk inside I'll get you guys some drinks."

They went into the living room. Ginny smiled while thoughts swirled in her head…_I knew he cared still I'm glad Danny and he hit it off …I guess he always wanted a father now how to introduce that he is meeting his grandma…oh god here we go…_

Ginny walked in the room with three glasses fill with water, "Sorry I need to get more refreshments, but I need to talk to you two."

Both boys nodded there heads and Ginny continued, "Well, The Boys invited us all to a party tomorrow at the burrow."

Danny asked, "What's the burrow?" Draco looked at Ginny, "Shall I" Ginny nodded as Draco continued "Well It is where your mother grew up and where her parents or your grandparents live. And if I recall correctly it's her mother's birthday tomorrow." Ginny nodded her head, "Yes and I wanted to surprise her but it's your choices to go."

Draco smiled, "I will…" Dan yelled, "But they took you away from me and you're alright with that!" Draco smiled, "Yes, But They are family and they were protecting Gin and I don't blame them…yes it was wrong but at the same time…If they choose to continue to push me away I will not do this again but I made a mistake of giving up so easy. Don't you want to know your grandparents?"

Dan looked down ashamed, "yes…"

Ginny smiled, "look guys if it doesn't go well then it was their bad luck we will not forget them again. We leave early around 6 am. So Danny I suggest you go to sleep and be quiet Hermione and Emily are sleeping"

Dan walked over to his mom gave her a hug and kiss then hug his dad, "night mom, night dad"

Draco smiled, Ginny laughed, "If you like to spend the night here you could conjure some clothes for tomorrow" "Yeah I'll do that."

Ginny went and got Draco a blanket and a pillow. And she watched himself settle in on the couch and she walked over to him gave him a kiss… "Night, love you" and Draco smiled "Night and I love you too"

As Ginny walked up the stairs and past Hermione room she notice she was still up but let it go and went to bed.

* * *

**Hermione's room

* * *

**

Hermione was tearing open Ron's letter unfolded it and read…

_Herms,_

_I know what's going on. I'm sorry for yelling the day you left. It was hard for me. But please give me a call. So we can talk it over or you can meet me some place just send an owl._

_Yours Truly_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ps I'll always Love you._

Hermione folded the paper up and put it in the envelope. She set it on the stand and turns the lamp on her nightstand off. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

Ginny got up and noticed the time was quarter till ten. She flipped her covers running down the hall screaming, "Wake up everyone we're going to be late". When she got down stairs everyone was in the kitchen ready. Draco turned and looked, "hey sleepy head, Nice PJs."

Ginny looked down at her pink froggy pjs and blush, "Ha-ha, why didn't you guys wake me up?" Dan giggled, "Well I tried but you wouldn't budge so hurry up and get ready, Mom."

Ginny ran back up her stairs and down the hall into her room and strait to her closet. She grabbed her faded blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt with gold paint splats on it (suppose to be there) and grabbed her gold flip-flops. To top it of she threw on gold jewelry and left her hair down strait.

She went back to the kitchen and every one was ready to use the floo powder to go to the burrow.

Elisabeth and Hermione went first but Draco stopped Ginny, "Gin, I need to talk to you…"

* * *

**At the Burrow

* * *

**

Everyone Greeted Hermione and Elisabeth. Fred walked over and whispered, "Where is the rest?" Hermione smiled and whispered back, "Draco's proposing since Danny asked when he was going to propose they talked about I gave them my opinion. And he's going for it." Fred Jumped, "Nice!"

Mrs. Weasley turned, "what's the 'nice' for?"

* * *

**At Ginny's house

* * *

**

Draco stopped Ginny, "Gin, I need to talk to you…"

Ginny answered, "What is it?"

Draco got down on one knee and so did Danny. Draco smiled, "Will you marry me?" With That Danny opened a ring box holding a beautiful diamond ring.

A tear slid down her face, "…Wow… Danny your ok with this being all so fast?" "Yes you're your Happy and he's cool" Ginny looked at Draco then to her son then to then ring and back at Draco, "Yes!" Draco took the ring and put it on her finger.

After all that they went to the burrow

* * *

**Back to the Burrow

* * *

**

At the burrow Ron, George, Fred, Hermione, Elisabeth, Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. They were sitting at the table talking about old times. (No Percy did not make up with his parents)

Then when three loud cracks came from the living room. Everyone jumped, Mrs. Weasley go up and went into the living room, "Oh My God! Ginny is that you?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, Mom It's me."

"Hunny Come Here!" Ginny went and hugged her mother, "happy birthday mom."

"Thank you!" Ginny turned around and looked at her son, "This is Daniel Steven Malfoy as soon as we fill out the papers."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to Danny, "wow He got big I remember when you were tiny and you look so much like your father…" Mrs. Weasley was crying, "Oh, god look at me I'm crying, May I have a hug from my only grandson?" Danny gave her a hug then she walked over to Draco, "Ginny did you say Malfoy I thought his last name was Weasley?"

"Yes, Why?" Mrs. Weasley smiled and Grabbed Draco and gave him a hug, "Welcome to the family I am sorry for what I put you all through."

Ginny smiled, "Mom We Are also engaged." Ginny held up her hand. "Yes I know don't think your brothers kept it a secret I've known how you've been all these years…" She looked at Draco, "I thought of you wrong Draco, and you proven yourself worthy of my only daughter. And if anyone I'm glad it's you whom she will grow old with. Now Before things get mushy lets go have some cake."

After they talked for hours everyone was leaving. Fred and George had work. As did Mr. Weasley. Harry left earlier for an unknown reason.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up after everyone was quiet, "Ginny if you don't mind Danny can stay here for the weekend with Elisabeth. I'll take them to Hogsmeade to get their school stuff." Ginny replied, "Not at all. Danny?"

Dan smiled, "Sure It'd be cool. Thanks"

Shortly after the rest left and it was only Mrs. Weasley, Danny and Elisabeth.

* * *

_**A/N…. **sorry it's late been going through a lot in my life… this chapter was ok but next I feel really great about. KEEP READING!! REVIEWS!!! PLZ!_


	5. Update

Ok… really sorry for the delay promise the update is on ……..December 11th sorry again lots happening I'm just trying to do a lot of things and this is one I dropped but I'm good now and I'll be writing a lot again …so updates I know of….

* * *

Somewhere Between Dec. 24th – Jan.1st I Will Post Chapter 6 (Maybe 7 -9) depending on what's all going on and what homework I have over break

* * *

Thanks

Sexii Teddy Bear Writer 3


End file.
